heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 71
( ) Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Allen Tracy Other Characters: * Tom Grant * Barbara Newsome * Clyde Wyckliff * The Chief Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler2_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker2_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Johnny Quick: "The Riddle of the Crying Clown" | Synopsis2 = Johnny Chambers attends the circus to film it for the newsreels. A lion named Nero attacks the lion tamer forcing Johnny to speak the magic formula which gives him super speed. Johnny Quick then saves the lion tamer. When the film footage has been developed, Johnny sees that a clown provoked the lion's attack. When he returns to the circus to question the clown, a man named Caesar puts the clown into a cage with an elephant to punish him for failure. Johnny then rescues the clown. Johnny decides to infiltrate the circus as a strong man. He then learns that Caesar is the head of a crime ring. He is forcing the circus performers to use their abilities for robbery. Johnny tries to stop the robbery, but is captured. When he escapes, he exposes Caesar as the circus manager Sam Leroy and shuts down the crime circus. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Professor Gill Adversaries: * Sam Leroy Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker3_1 = Howard Sherman | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Doctor Fate: "The Great Drought" | Synopsis3 = One day, the Earth suddenly stops rotating causing the sun to remain on one side of the planet. This causes a drought on one side of the world, while the other gets no sunlight. Doctor Fate prepares to track down the source of the problem, but he is convinced by Inza to help stop the drought first. Using his powers he creates a rainstorm. After the storm, the Earth begins rotating again. Scientist Adam Igorovich takes credit for the situation and extorts the various nations of the world. When they refuse to give in to his demands, he uses his machines to cause the Earth to draw closer to the sun. Doctor Fate tracks Igorovich to the Arizona desert. He raids the laboratory, but the scientist takes Inza as his prisoner. Doctor Fate disappears until Inza is set free. Doctor Fate then returns, stops Igorovich, and destroys the lab. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Adam Igorovich * Nickolai Other Characters: * Boris Locations: * :* Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Detective Sergeant Carey and the Radio Bandits" by Joe Donohoe :* "Clancy the Cop" by Henry Boltinoff :* "Radio Squad: Theft of the Priceless Paintings" by Jerry Siegel and Chad Grothkopf :* "Clip Carson: Murder is a By-Word" by Geo Papp :* "Dinky" by Henry Boltinoff :* "Captain Desmo: The Resort Mystery" by Cliff Young :* "Indian Sign" by John Hilton (text story) :* "Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol" by John Lehti | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #77 index entry }}